cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Ascended Republic of Elite States
https://archive.is/20131014064325/img98.imageshack.us/img98/3590/arsflagmirrorce5.jpg THE CHARTER OF ASCENDED REPUBLIC OF ELITE STATES Creed- The Ascended Republic of Elite States is established as a bastion of unity fashioned by the effort and unanimity of all those dedicated to its glorious cause. Our Creed, or Mission as it stands, is to subsist as a beacon of hope for all those who aspire and strive for alliance quality and serve as an icon of prestige. We are The Ascended Republic of Elite States, This is our creed, and it stands firm. Preamble- We, the nations of The Ascended Republic of Elite States, do hereby solemnly swear allegiance Republic in addition to all members honored by the High Council as components of the government and sign the following charter, binding us as brothers-in-arms. We agree to follow the laws set forth by this charter and honor the wishes the current leaders, to defend our brethren from any outside force which opposes them, to gather together in a sense of continuous unity and cooperation, to establish a peace that can only be obtained through the growth and development of ours and our brothers’ nations, and together reap the rewards of our alliance while upholding our intent to grow stronger in both strength and camaraderie. Definitions- The following definitions identify the meaning of certain phrases that will be found throughout the Charter of The Ascended Republic of Elite States and related documents. Affiliate- Affiliate is the term used for a member of any membership tier. Belligerent Action- Any action taken by a nation not recognized as a legitimate member of the Ascended Republic of Elite States deemed by High Council as an attempt to cause harm to a member of the alliance or the alliance as a whole. This includes, but is not limited to: Offensive declarations or espionage on members, aiding a known enemy of the alliance, and revealing private information or intelligence belonging to the alliance to foreign parties. Body Republic- the Body Republic consists of all recognized members in the alliance, regardless of rank or position. All members may vote for a consensus in topics proposed during a General Assembly. General Assembly- Voting period for any topic brought forth for a consensus amongst members of the Body Republic. Article I – Membership Rights and Liberties Section 1.1- Social Contract As members of the Ascended Republic of Elite States, we do hereby solemnly swear a social contract with the alliance and gain all the freedoms, liberties, and responsibilities associated with membership in the alliance. We agree to adhere to the Charter and, by extension, other documents accepted by the alliance as active. Section 1.2- Body Republic All members, regardless of rank or membership tier, have a seat in the Body Republic. All members of the Body Republic are permitted to speak freely, though civility is to be maintained at all times between alliance-mates. The High council may restrict communications outside of private channels by issuing a Declaration of Censorship during times of crisis; however members may continue to converse on The Ascended Republic of Elite States forums. Section 1.3- Loyalty & Respect All members of The Ascended Republic of Elite States must remain loyal to the alliance and all major verdicts issued by the government. This also includes following procedures set in place by the alliance, including the Charter, the Precepts, and other documents of the alliance. Members of the alliance are also expected to respect and value their equals in the Body Republic, regardless of membership tier. Insults or rudeness in any form committed against other members is not considered acceptable. Section 1.4- Protection The Ascended Republic of Elite States pledges to protect all of its members politically, diplomatically, and militarily. Each individual in the alliance is required to defend other members if called upon to do so by the military command. Section 1.5- Management Opportunities The Ascended Republic of Elite States provides every member the opportunity to attain any rank or position within the alliance and encourages all those members willing to work towards earning any position they desire. The alliance also recognizes that not all members seek to give equal contributions to the welfare of the alliance. The Government deems that acts worthy of acknowledgment will be recognized and rewarded with the proper compensation. Any member of the alliance may pursue a position in either leadership or a department, and are encouraged to do so. Continued participation in alliance affairs, such as regular collaboration in alliance-related discussions and other contributions to the wellbeing of the Republic are encouraged and rewarded. Section 1.6- Chain of Command Members of the Ascended Republic of Elite States must accept and obey the governmental structure of the alliance. Each member of the Body Republic must understand the limits of his or her power and respect the boundaries of their position. While members are encouraged to seek positions of power within the alliance, they are expected to comply with their superiors. Impersonating a recognized government member is a serious offense and will be dealt with as such. Article II – Governmental Structure The chain of command in the ARES government system is primarily a Triumvirate. This system is the best way to ensure that ARES will succeed in its endeavors to provide security and strength to its members. Triumvirate a.) The Triumvirate is a group of three individuals that serve as the head of their respective department in alliance affairs. B.) Each triumvir will conduct business relevant to the constancy and preservation of the alliance. c.) Each Triumvir may promote or demote any member serving in their respective section of affairs as they deem necessary. d.) Each triumvir is effectively the administrator and supervisor of one of the three Ministries: the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and the Ministry of War. e.) The Triumvirate will vote respectively for the alliance on all treaties, declarations of war and other aspects of the alliance that needs to come to a vote. f.) The Triumvirate will serve as the High Council of the alliance. If one member should resign their position as a Triumvirate the remaining High Council members will decide who is to be replaced in that vacant position. g.) The Triumvirate are to vote one of their own to be the speaker of the alliance, this Triumvirate will become the official president and will serve his/her duty to keep the alliance maintained, lead the alliance, as well as maintaining their workload as a Triumvirate. Section 2.2- Deputies ~Subsection 2.2.1- Purpose & Powers: The Directorate is an agency composed of members appointed by the members as Deputies to run the three major Departments of the alliance. Each Director runs and appoints members to positions below them to assist in the operation of the Department. The Director can propose changes to their selected department and can administer the changes unless these changes are denied by a 2/3 majority from the High Council. Deputy of Foreign Affairs - It is the DoFA's job to approve or decline treaties that proposed by ambassadors as well as set up and manage Embassies and Treaties between other alliances. The Deputy of Foreign Affairs has Authority over all diplomats and Embassies inside the Ascended Republic of Elite States. Deputy of Defense - It is the job of the Deputy of Defense to handle all military affairs of the alliance. It is his duty to Manage the Divisions, and Appoint Military personnel, conduct war games, and oversee the entire security of the alliance. Deputy of Internal Affairs - The Deputy of Internal Affairs oversees the daily operation of the alliance, and has control over Job Assignment, Alliance Education, Recruitment, Resignations, Elections, Internal Spies, and Trials and Punishment. Advisors- Are appointed by the High Council, any member of the High Council has the authority to give the title of Adviser to a member of their choosing. ~Subsection 2.2.2- Appointment/Demotion of the Triumvirate: a.) Triumvirate will be appointed by a vote from the remainder of the High Council if a member of the Triumvirate resigns. b.) If a Triumvirate becomes inactive it is up to the digression of the remaining High Council to deep him/her unsuitable for their position, a 2/3 vote is needed for the High Council to impose this legislation. c.) A Deputy, and only a deputy, can call a vote for the demotion of a Triumvirate to take his/her place. If this member can prove that they can do a better job then the current Triumvirate, the High Council will place a vote, if this vote is in favor of the Deputy to become a Triumvir (2/3 vote) then this deputy may take his/her place. d.)There is no way other then A-C that a triumvirate can be replaced or demoted. ~Subsection 2.2.3- Demotion of a deputy: a.) Any member of the Triumvirate may promote/demote deputies at their choosing. No Triumvirate may promote/demote any Deputy that is not from their respected field. b.) Any member from the Body Republic may ask for a Deputy to be replaced, in this case if the High Council see fit to have a vote (a 1/3 vote of the High Council is required) and said deputy is to have less than 50% of the alliance supporting him, he is to be removed immediately from his position. b.) If the Triumvirate feels that a deputy from an area other then their own is not doing as well as another could in the alliance, they are able to hold a conference in which a vote will be taken, if 2/3 of the High Council believes that this deputy should be replaced then said deputy will be replaced/demoted immediately. Article III – Foreign Relations Section 3.1- Foreign Interaction Any alliance visiting The Ascended Republic of Elite States may request a forum for inter-alliance interactions. Each embassy may be viewed by members of the Republic and users recognized as diplomats from their respective alliances. For a private venue used to hold higher diplomatic talks or to relay Embassies may be closed at any time by the Deputy of Foreign Affairs after notifying the diplomats of the alliance of the closure are the reasons behind it. Section 3.2- Treaty Approval The Ascended Republic of Elite States reserves the right to offer and accept treaty proposals. Treaties are to be passed with a 2/3 vote by the High Council. In addition, all treaties that necessitate military defense of any form from The Ascended Republic of Elite States must be signed by the Triumvirate of War, without this signature this treaty will not be deemed null and void. Section 3.3- Honoring Treaties The Ascended Republic of Elite States is required to fulfill all obligations listed as active treaties regardless of the circumstances. If two treaties should come into conflict into one another, the Coalition is required to withdrawal its signatures from one of the documents as instructed by the treaty. Article IV – Warfare Section 4.1- Inter-Alliance War The Ascended Republic of Elite States reserves the right to declare war on any alliance it sees fit as long as an appropriate Casus Belli is stated. Though aggressive actions are highly discouraged, violations of the alliance’s sovereignty or belligerent actions on treaty partners may be met with war. Section 4.2- Declaration of War In order for The Ascended Republic of Elite States to declare a state of war between itself and another alliance, there must be a 2/3 vote by the High Council. Section 4.3- Declaration of Peace In order for The Ascended Republic of Elite States to declare a state of peace between itself and another alliance, a majority vote in favor of the declaration must be gained from the High Council. Surrender terms for alliances at war with The Ascended Republic of Elite States are to be created and upheld by the Government. Section 4.4- National Warfare Member nations of the Ascended Republic of Elite States may only declare war on aligned nations should the military command order the attacks. Any nation that declares war without proper authorization is to be disciplined by the High Council as seen fit and the situation to be handled by the diplomatic corps. Section 4.5- Red Nation Attacks Attacks on Red nations by any member of The Ascended Republic of Elite States are strictly forbidden. Section 4.6 - Tech Raid Test All nations of The Ascended Republic of Elite States, must take a test to determine knowledge and capacity. You MUST pass this test in order to be allowed to Tech Raid. Tech Raiding before passing this test will result in Disciplinary action as determined by the High Council. They have the discretion to approve/disapprove any individual member by awarding or revoking their tech raid “license”. Article V – Discharge The membership of The Ascended Republic of Elite States is viable to alter and the alliance recognizes that there are several means by which said membership and voice in the Body Republic may be removed. Section 5.1- Honorable Discharge Any nation recognized as holding membership in the alliance may make a public notice of resignation and leave the alliance at any time, should they choose to resign their affiliation with The Ascended Republic of Elite States. At the point of resignation, nations lose their voice in the Body Republic and all other benefits associated with membership. Nations must wait at least one hour after their resignation post to change their alliance affiliation. Section 5.2- Dishonorable Discharge Should any member of the alliance perform acts unsuitable to the laws of the Charter or Precepts of The Ascended Republic of Elite States, their membership is subject to over go review and possible ejection. ~Subsection 5.2.1- Expulsion by Popular Vote: Any nation’s membership in The Ascended Republic of Elite States may be brought up for discussion and the member nominated for expulsion to the Body Republic by the People’s Councilor in a General Assembly if asked to by another member. All members may participate in the subsequent vote up to forty-eight hours after the original nomination for expulsion is made. After forty-eight hours of voting, the results must have at least sixty percent supporting the expulsion of the member for the expulsion to take place. The expulsion can be negated should the High Council pardon the nominated member in a majority vote. ~Subsection 5.2.2- Expulsion by a Triumvirate: Any triumvirate that believes an expulsion of a member is what is best for the alliance, that member will be expelled immediately with a forum post stating the reason. Said Triumvirate must state reasons for expulsion to the other members of the High Council within 24 hours from the expulsion, the High Council may repeal this claim with a 2/3 vote. ~Subsection 5.2.3- Pardons: The President alone has the power to Pardon anyone he wishes in the alliance if he deems necessary. A Pardon excuses the individual from any said action or anything set forth by the president. Article VI – Revisions Any member of The Ascended Republic of Elite States may propose amendments to the Body Republic and from there it will go into a voting period of no less than seventy-two hours. After the voting period ends, if the amendment has eighty percent of votes in favor of passing it will then go to the High Council. The council must rule unanimously for the amendment to pass. Conclusion The countersigned decree that Ascended Republic of Elite States is an alliance that strives for greatness and internal solidarity. It is in this charter that we trust the membership to lead the Coalition forever forward and into a new era of prosperity. Hail ARES! Category:Ascended Republic of Elite States Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents